The key role of the external research resources support and dissemination core at the NBER is to enhance the communication and dissemination of research results, not just from the NBER center, but from the full network of NIA Demography Centers. The specific aims are: (1) To monitor the research results being generated from each of the NIA Demography Centers, communicating regularly with Center Directors and key investigators from the Centers. (2) To translate often technical research results in aging and health economics into user-friendly, readable, consolidated summary form; and to distribute these summaries through a new series on Research Highlights in the Demography and Economics of Aging. (3) To prepare summaries of major NBER research findings to be used in NBER publications and reports, and to promote improved dissemination of NBER research results in both printed and electronic forms.